


What Calendar?  (Or, Uh, I Don’t Know Nothin’ ‘Bout No Calendar!)

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to a 2012 VinList Finish the Story challenge.The first paragraph was written by TeriH.





	What Calendar?  (Or, Uh, I Don’t Know Nothin’ ‘Bout No Calendar!)

_Vin looked at the calendar and the date circled in bright red. It seemed like months ago that they had marked that date. Where had the time gone? He wasn't sure he would be ready but he had promised..._

There was, of course, a faint hope that the rest of the boys wouldn’t even remember that date, and why they had circled it.

Vin ripped the calendar off the wall, removing the evidence.

Now, if the boys happened to mention it, he'd simply shrug and tell 'em he had no idea what they were talking about. 

He'd even make a show of it, searching for that elusive calendar, in the saloon, the boarding house, the restaurant, and the outhouse.

But it just wouldn't be found. And as for that date, circled in red, it would forever remain a mystery.

 

~end~


End file.
